fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Extinct Houses
House Alecto Originally one of the Ten, House Alecto has faded away into obscurity in the Known Worlds. House Alecto is remembered for producing both Palamedes, founder of the Orthodox Church and Vladimir Alecto, the first Emperor to unite the stars. Although this house is considered extinct some remnants of their line may be found on Lost Worlds. House Alecto descends from Greco-Roman heritage. House Aswad Once a house on Istakhr, was caught in a war with House al-Malik and House Hashim, was assimilated by House al-Malik. House Aviz Once a house on Cadavus, the were descended from Iberian nobility. House Biafra Originally Diasporan Colonists hailing from East Africa. Once it stockpiled a large amount of wealth and conquered the planet Drake's Burden. House Biafra then fell after a cataclysmic attempt to conquer Hot Rum. All these planets are now lost. House Cestmir Once a powerful house on Istakhr until they were wiped out by House al-Malik. House Chapev Once joint rulers of Artemis with House Kingston. After taking control of Kingston holdings House Chapev began wasting away to a mysterious sickness. They encouraged the presence of many healing institutions including Sanctuary Aeon. Eventually they developed close tied to the Amaltheans and as their line died out ceded Artemis to the sect. House Consiglio Once rulers of Rampart, the leader of the house and their scions were slain by the conquest of Lorenzo. House Dandin Once a powerful house of Shaprut that actively undermined House al-Malik. They have since been absorbed by this house. House Datta Little is known today of this house once claiming lineage from Northern Italy. House Dextrite House Dextrite was once a corporation that held power on Leminkainen. Their biological technologies and heritages allowed them to claim noble lineage but eventually they were absorbed by House Masseri. The few survivors in vassalage to the Masseri still rule the island fief of Kriel, on Leminkainen. This fief is really little more than a penal colony, where the Hawkwoods dump their most violent and dangerous criminals. House Galan Once a noble house of Antioch. House Gesar Once one of the Royal Ten, House Gesar has since presumably become extinct. Closely allied to House Alecto their territories were annexed during the Emperor Wars. House Gesar has a tibetan culture and claimed descent from King Gesar of Ling. House Ghaiji Once a powerful house of Shaprut that actively undermined House al-Malik. They have since been absorbed by this house. House Gloucester House Gloucester were the initial colonisers of Severus and Cadiz. They held excellent relationships with House Hawkwood and were the first to discover a sentient race (the Ascorbites). This they kept secret from the empire until they had consolidated their power. However this house abdicated to and were assimilated by the newly rediscovered House Decados just before they could cement their relationship with House Hawkwood. House Hamid House Hamis were the rulers of Byzantium Secundus and named it New Istanbul. They were conquered by House Cameton who then named it Byzantium Secundus. House Hapsburg One of the most ancient royal lineages of all times, they were the descendents of the Austrian Hapsburg royal family. House Harlisson Colonisers from Brazil, this House were the first settlers on Apshai (then New Monaco). After their mistreatment of the G'nesh and their plunder of Apshai they were then evicted from the planet by the first contact with the Vau. After a short alliance with House Li Halan they fell and were subsequently absorbed into this house. House Hashim Once a house on Istakhr, was caught in a war with House al-Malik and House Aswad, they were assimilated by House al-Malik. House Kambei The most holiest of all houses. House Kambei is the house of Saint Lextius. Born of oriental descent they had close relationships with both the church, House Li Halan and House Gesar. After the Prophet's Martyrdom Saint Lextius withdrew his house back to his homeplanet of Dogen and sealed off the jumpgate. House Kingston One of the ruling houses of Artemis before their lineage died out and became acquired by Sanctuary Aeon. House Koprul These were the first to claim noble title on Criticorum during the Diaspora, claiming descent from the Ottoman Empire. They invited the nascent al-Malik corporations to participate in their business and ended up being absorbed by the developing House al-Malik. House Kossuth One of the Rogue Houses who sought to capture Byzantium Secundus. Their downfall lead the their property being annexed by House Decados House Merovia Assisted The Hazat in their overthrow of House Chauki. Their homeworlds have been lost since the fall. House Mountbatten A distinguished english royal family that was absorbed into House Hawkwood. House O'Neill Once owners of Cadavus, they were responsible for bombing it with nuclear weapons turning it into the dead planet it is today. House Powell One of the Rogue Houses who sought to capture Byzantium Secundus. Their downfall lead the their property being annexed by House Decados House Ramses Claiming lineage from ancient Egypt, this house was once found on the world of Cadavus. House Romanov One of the Rogue Houses who sought to capture Byzantium Secundus. Their downfall lead the their property being annexed by House Decados. They were originally an offshoot of House Decados claiming descent from the Romanovs. House Roosevelt Descended from the famous US presidents of pre-reflective times, the Li Halan claim to have absorbed this house. House Rosendorf Lead a series on conquests on Midian but were eventually conquered themselves by House Li Halan. House Seismilias Another noble house of Antioch. House Stalin Descended from the brutal Soviet dictator, this house was absorbed by House Li Halan, or so they like to claim. House Tal Once a powerful house on Byzantium Secundus until it was conquered by House Cameton. House Tanaka Claiming ancient Japanese roots, this family controlled parts of Kish at one time before being absorbed by the Li Halan. House Verloren Another family of Kish that was absorbed by House Li Halan. House Von Ferdinand One of the Rogue Houses who sought to capture Byzantium Secundus. Their downfall lead the their property being annexed by House Decados House Webser Once a powerful house on Byzantium Secundus until it was conquered by House Cameton. House Windsor Once one of the Royal Ten, House Winsdor is now assimilated into House Hawkwood. Originally having branched off from House Hawkwood they were one of the last to suffer defeat with Vladimir's assassination. Category:Houses